Objectif : Une taille en moins
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Une fille se bat contre l'anorexie. .:Traduction de l'histoire originale de hidarichan81:.
1. Chapitre 1

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N** : Oh non, pas encore une nouvelle histoire à négliger ! Non je plaisante. On m'a rendu mon ordinateur portable, du coup je vais commencer et finir encore plus d'histoires.

**Disclaimer **: Bon sang, dire que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que c'était fanfiction . net

* * *

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à avoir des chaussettes assorties, optant pour les dépareillées. Chaque fois que je reçois une nouvelle paire, l'une des deux chaussettes disparaît de mon placard et n'en revient jamais. Dans mon placard- non, je corrige, ma ville-déchetterie- les rues y sont faites de petites culottes et de shorts, les bâtiments construits dans des débardeurs, pull-overs, T-shirts, chemisiers, que je ne porte jamais. Les collines sont faites en lingerie à dentelle orange et soutien-gorge jaunes, les montages de jeans à la mode, mais trop serrés. Les chaussettes sont les gens solitaires, vagabondant, sans parfait partenaire, ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont telles les prostituées, en sautant d'une chaussette à l'autre. Je m'en fiche un peu de savoir si mes chaussettes sont assorties, à partir du moment où elles me vont.

- Rin, descend tout de suite ! Tu vas être en retard à l'école ! hurle mon père en bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive ! je hurle en retour.

- Dans une heure ! s'époumone Len, mon frère jumeau, depuis sa chambre.

- Oh, la ferme, grosse crotte ! je crie à son intention.

Finalement, j'arrive à trouver une paire de chaussettes au milieu de ces foutues socquettes que toutes les mères semblent acheter à leurs enfants. Après les avoir mises, je prends mon sac à dos et mon ordinateur portable et me précipite en bas.

- Donc, je suis une crotte ? demande Len qui s'approche de moi.

- Ouais, une géante, le genre qui bouche les toilettes ! je dis, fière de ma vulgaire répartie.

- Ah, quelle élégance, ironise-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Taisez-vous sales gosses, on va être en retard. Vous venez m'humilier quand je parle à mes amis et je vous tue, c'est clair ?

Gumi, notre sœur aînée, nous jette un regard noir. Aujourd'hui est notre premier jour au lycée; Len et moi avons quatorze ans. Gumi en a seize et est en deuxième année.

Elle s'assoit sur le siège avant de la très chère et élégante voiture noire de mon père. Len s'assoit à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière, tirant mes cheveux et répétant mon nom comme un gamin de deux ans, rien que pour m'énerver. Je me tourne et je regarde l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Le ciel bleu, les maisons peintes en blanc, l'asphalte gris et pourpre, les voitures multicolores, le monde entier, tout cela semble se mélanger pour finalement ne former qu'un flou brouillé. Se mélanger dans le vide. Je souhaiterais tellement me mélanger dans ce monde, mais on dirait que je suis une sorte de grumeau.

- Hé, Rin gamine, on y est ! me hurle Gumi.

Je regarde Len, qui me regarde comme pour s'excuser, sans raison. Je sors lentement de la voiture, me demandant où sont passées les vingt minutes de trajet.

Le monde me fait peur.

Nous nous approchons des portes de l'école et mon père recule la voiture avant de s'en aller. A peine avons-nous grimpé les escaliers que nous avons déjà perdu Gumi; elle s'est dirigée vers ses « amis »- un grand garçon très mignon avec des cheveux bleus en bataille, un autre garçon qui lui ressemble beaucoup mais avec les cheveux rouges, une fille avec des cheveux roses ondulés et de magnifiques yeux bleus, un garçon qui semble être son frère jumeau, un garçon à l'air étrange et de longs cheveux violets, un autre avec des yeux et cheveux chocolat que je reconnais- son nom est Meito, il est déjà venu dormir à la maison quand nos parents étaient sortis (Gumi est vraiment une allumeuse, je les ai entendus toute la nuit), et une fille qui lui ressemble, et une très grosse poitrine…bon, pas besoin d'embellir, elle a d'énormes seins.

- Hé ! LenLen ! Rinny !

Notre amie Miku nous appelle, tirant son frère derrière elle. Miku a de longs cheveux sarcelle attachés en deux couettes, et des yeux de la même couleur. Son frère, Mikuo, a les mêmes cheveux, mais plus courts, et un peu ébouriffés (mais c'est plutôt mignon) et les mêmes yeux.

- Comment ça va ! Vous êtes pas excités ? Le lycée ! On est au lycée ! On l'a fait !

Miku m'agrippe la main et commence à danser. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas tellement Miku. Elle est juste trop heureuse. Ca m'ennuie, mais parfois elle peut vraiment me réconforter.

- Miku-nee, arrête, tu ennuies Rin, dit Mikuo en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle fait la moue. N'est-elle pas supposée être la plus grande des deux ?

Ils sont jumeaux- tiens puisqu'on parle de jumeaux, cette école est faite que pour eux. Tous ont un frère jumeau ou une sœur jumelle. C'est spécial. Gumi a un jumeau, Gumiya, qui est notre frère, au cas où tu es trop stupide pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

Oh, pardon, c'était méchant- Gumiya est malheureusement malade et n'a pas pu aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Mon ventre gronde, alors je tire une orange, je la pèle, puis je commence à la manger.

Je n'ai rien mangé depuis quatre jours.

Je n'ai pas faim.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 2**

* * *

**T/N **: Bonsoir, c'est (encore) moi ! Une...euh...nouvelle traduction. J'ai _Next On_ en cours, bien sûr, mais la demande de traduction pour _A Need to be Smaller_ a été faite il y a tellement longtemps que je l'avais oubliée xD

L'histoire appartient à hidarichan81 qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Même si certains trucs sont très gros (l'école pour jumeaux n'est qu'un prétexte pour avoir toute la clique Vocaloid et leurs genderbents) le reste est d'un réalisme frappant, très _slice-of-life,_ tranche de vie comme je les aime.

De plus, _A Need to be Smaller_ est assez simple à traduire, bien plus que _Next On_, et les chapitres sont courts (_Next On_ fait 18 chapitres pour environ 3000 mots à chaque chapitre, et _A Need to be Smaller_ à peu près 500 mots par chapitre).

Par souci de traduction, j'ai changé le titre en **Objectif : une taille en moins**.

A Need to be Smaller a une séquelle, intitulée _Sleeping Beauty_, toujours en cours.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et les typos (; A ;)7

_J'ai l'impression de spammer la catégorie française Vocaloid avec mes histoires (;n;)_

***Paru Café**


	2. Chapitre 2

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N - Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas Vocaloid ou un de ces produits ou sites là-dessus.

* * *

Maman m'appelle pour le dîner. Ugh. Je fais la course avec Len dans les escaliers, et je le pousse contre la rampe. Je saute les quatre dernières marches et j'arrive en étoile, campée sur mes pieds.

Je vacille légèrement.

Mes jambes sont faibles.

- Victoire, je fanfaronne.

Je lève les yeux vers Len qui descend calmement les escaliers, me tirant la langue.

- Ca suffit vous deux, nous avertit ma mère depuis la porte de la cuisine.

(La porte de la cuisine a été détruite par Gumi lors d'une de ses explosions de fureur.)

- Dépêchez-vous et prenez votre assiette ! On a des hamburgers au _Kraft_ ce soir !

Beurk. Les hamburgers au _Kraft_, c'est genre 410 calories par portion !

Je dis à ma mère que je n'ai pas faim. Elle proteste un peu, alors pour la rassurer je prends une boîte de gressins. Je vérifie les apports journaliers : 140 calories, 22 glucides pour 16 morceaux. J'en sors huit et commence à les manger. 140 divisé par 2 = 70; et 22 divisé par 2 = 11. Plus l'orange qui fait environ 60 calories, ça me fait 130 calories et 11 glucides que j'ai ingurgités aujourd'hui.

Mauvais score, mais pas mal. En fait, la semaine dernière j'ai presque eu 300 calories un jour ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je me sens dégoutée alors que je mâche les morceaux de biscuit salé et que je les sens glisser le long de ma gorge comme des serpents, prêts à perforer mes organes pour qu'ils gonflent. Je peux sentir les 230 mg de sodium pénétrer ma gorge et tout brûler sur son passage.

- Au moins tu mange quelque chose, constate Maman quand j'ai fini les immangeables gressins. Tes habitudes alimentaires sont tellement étranges depuis cette année.

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et claque la porte. Je dois éliminer toutes ces glucides, avant qu'ils ne se transforment en sucre et graisse.

Je m'assois sur le sol et je commence à faire quarante crunch-redressements, puis je monte sur mon tapis roulant et je cours pendant quinze minutes. A la fin de ma session, j'ai brûlé plus de calories et de glucides que j'en ai eu aujourd'hui. J'ai des brûlures d'estomac, mais ça fait du bien.

- Hé, pourquoi est-ce que tu sues autant ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu penses à _Mikuo_ ? caquète Len alors que j'essuie mon front avec une serviette de bain.

Il s'enfuit rapidement quand je lui lance ma peluche géante _Domo_. _Domo_ rebondit sur la porte et atterrit à mes pieds.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse un jour mentionner _ça_…je marmonne tout en donnant un petit coup de pied à _Domo_.

Lentement je rampe jusqu'à mon lit et je commence mes devoirs de maths. Je les fais rapidement, puisque nous sommes en train d'étudier les proportions, c'est juste trop simple. Dans les autres cours on n'a pas encore de travail pour l'instant, seulement en mathématiques car le prof est un bourreau de travail et adore nous faire travailler jusqu'à épuisement. Je fais mon petit paragraphe en anglais pour me présenter, et j'ai fini.

Je me connecte sur mon compte _tumblr_ et je fais part de mes exploits sur mon refus de manger. C'est presque comme un jeu, un jeu que je suis en train de gagner.

_**Jadorlethon : **_Bravo ma fille, continue comme ça et reste forte !

_**Portableuse : **_Ouah, j'aimerais être autant déterminée que toi !

Je reçois beaucoup de commentaires comme ça de mes nombreux _followers_ pendant les quelques heures qui suivent la mise à jour. Sur _tumblr _je peux être moi-même. Je n'ai pas à mentir, je n'ai pas à cacher la nourriture et prétendre que je l'ai mangée, je n'ai pas à faire de sport ou à vomir, je n'ai pas à (ne pas) prétendre que j'ai (pas) faim. Je peux juste être _moi_.

Je reste debout cette nuit jusqu'à trois heures et demi du matin, en écoutant la chanson _Kokoro _de Kagane Rui; c'est une chanson qui parle d'un robot qui n'a pas de cœur et d'un scientifique qui l'a créé en souvenir d'un membre de sa famille qu'il a perdu. De petites formes et des taches de couleur défilent devant mes yeux quand je serre les paupières après les avoir gardées ouvertes pendant trop longtemps.

Un grognement long, sourd et continu vient de depuis mes côtes, mendiant pour un maigre salut.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 2**

* * *

**T/N** : Voilà le chapitre 2. Pour information, le _Kraft_ est une marque de fromage rigide et jaune, du _cheddar_ quoi, fabriqué en Australie et surconsommé à l'Ile Maurice. C'est salé, gras et très épais; ma mère en mangeait sur des tartines avec son thé O_o

Quand au gressins, j'ai mis un moment à me rappeler du nom en français : ce sont des biscuits crackers tout fins, comme des baguettes de sorciers. On les dépose en général dans un bol pour les faire tenir debout.

Un _tumblr_, à peu près tout le monde le sait, est une sorte de blog avec plein d'images, très personnalisable. C'est super, j'aimerais m'en faire un mais je n'ai rien à y mettre u_u

_Ahem ahem, je me suis faite plaisir avec les pseudonymes xD_

***Paru Café**


	3. Chapitre 3

**A Need to Be Smaller**

renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N **: AHHH ! Désolée pour la petitesse de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de mettre à jour plus rapidement. Ça va être long xD

J'ai eu à ré-héberger la fic, car certains de mes mots étaient effacés 0.o

Pff.

**Disclaimer** : Wow, je pensais que c'était une fanfiction.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en gym, notre prof, Shion-sensei (la sœur aînée de Kaito, Akaito, Nigaito, et Taito Shion, des quadruplés qui vont dans cette école) nous dit que nous allons jouer au basket pendant les deux prochaines semaines, puis on fera du foot, du hockey, du volley, et ainsi de suite.

Je fais mon jogging d'échauffement aux côtés d'une fille aux cheveux ébène coupés courts et aux yeux d'un noir charbon de bois. Je l'ai déjà vue auparavant, mais elle ne parle à personne, pas même aux professeurs. Elle est avec moi en cours d'anglais et d'algèbre, et dans les deux elle a toujours refusé de passer au tableau ou d'énoncer les exercices. Elle a l'air d'être une rebelle, mais…solitaire.

Sensei divise la classe en quatre groupes avec un nombre d'élèves impairs (nous sommes vingt-trois en EPS, la troisième heure au cas où tu veux savoir) et nous laisse tirer des paniers pour s'entraîner. On tire ensuite au sort pour former des équipes; la fille avec des cheveux noirs, Akita Nero, Lily (j'ai oublié son nom de famille) et moi sommes les derniers à ne pas êtres sortis.

- Très bien, vous quatre, crie sensei. Haine Lin, tu fais équipe avec Kagamine. Akita et Lily ensemble. Vous allez jouer à deux contre deux pendant que les autres vont dribbler sur l'autre terrain.

La fille avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs, Haine Lin, s'approche de moi. Je l'entends murmurer :

- Pas de gaffes.

On joue donc à deux contre deux, et le score est de quatorze à deux quand sensei nous dit de nous changer. On a gagné, et j'ai brûlé énormément de calories et de glucides.

- Beau match, parle finalement Lin pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Elle me tend la main, et je la lui secoue.

- Beau match.

* * *

**T/N** : Suite demain :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Hourra pour un chapitre plus long !

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire (l'intrigue, toussah.)

* * *

- Euh…hé, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous les gars ?

Haine Lin s'est approchée de nous (Miku, Mikuo, Len, notre vieil ami Piko, et moi) le jour suivant au déjeuner, portant un plateau avec un morceau de pizza. Mes narines palpitent à l'odeur, et mon estomac me hurle de m'emparer de la part et de l'enfourner dans ma bouche. J'ai l'impression que la graisse va couler le long de ma bouche et brûler toute la peau de mon menton.

Haine Lin est vraiment petite.

- Bien sûr ! Hé, ton nom est Lin…chan, hm ?

Oh bon sang, montre un peu de réserve, Miku.

- O…ouais, dit Haine-san (tu vois ? Politesse.) en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Elle me voit fixer la pizza, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Maman me crie dessus pour avoir esquivé le dîner encore une fois, mais je l'ignore simplement et vais dans ma chambre. Elle réprimande mon père, disant « fais quelque chose ! Elle va tomber malade ! » mais quand mon père demande ce qui ne va pas, je lui dit que je vais bien, et il me croit.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je me lève le lendemain matin à cause de l'alarme de mon réveil, très bruyante et énervante.

- Merde ! s'exclame Len en entrant dans ma chambre et l'éteignant. Est-ce que tu as une _idée_ d'à quel point ce truc est _FORT _?

Je t'avais prévenu que c'était bruyant.

- C'est tellement chiant ! continue-t-il en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de sortir de ma chambre à grands pas.

Et chiant.

Je me lève et trébuche à cause d'un _self_-croc-en-jambe. Je me sens vaseuse aujourd'hui. J'avance vers mon placard, et je sors un ample pantalon de survêtement. Il tombe. Je prends une ceinture à motifs arc-en-ciel, et je la serre autour du pantalon de presque sept trous. Bizarre, il m'allait l'année dernière. Je prends un débardeur en vrac, puis je tire un épais sweat-shirt de couleur pourpre. Je prends un tas de ces colliers en fausses perles que l'on porte quand on est petit- oui, ceux-là, je les fais passer par-dessus ma tête, et j'attache mes cheveux en chignon avec les mèches rebelles sortant négligemment. Il faut vraiment que je me coupe les cheveux, ils vont un peu au-dessus de mes épaules.

Quand je descends les escaliers, l'odeur du bacon et des œufs me pénètrent. J'essaye de l'ignorer, mais petit à petit cela devient de plus en plus difficile.

- Oh, Rin, tu es là ! Tiens, j'ai fait le petit…déjeuner…

Maman ralentit sur _déjeuner _quand je passe devant elle pour atteindre le frigo. Je prends un pancake surgelé, et je le glisse dans le micro-onde.

Je n'ai plus mangé de pancake depuis l'année dernière, quand j'ai décidé de m'affamer.

Allez corps, mincit plus vite.

Un pancake surgelé = environ 80 calories.

Ouah. Je ne peux plus rien manger d'autre aujourd'hui, sauf peut-être un chocolat chaud que j'avais l'intention de faire depuis des mois.

Un chocolat chaud _Suchard_ = environ 120 calories.

Ce qui fait 200 calories !

Il faut que je passe une demi-heure sur mon tapis roulant.

- Salut tout le monde, dit Gumiya, se frottant l'arrière de sa tête et ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà emmêlés.

Ses yeux sont vitreux, et il a raté l'école depuis trois jours, mais il a l'air d'aller mieux, alors il ira en cours. Il n'est pas habitué à se lever si tôt.

- Gumiya, t'as vraiment l'air d'une merde ! crie Gumi, appuyée contre la chaise et les bras derrière la nuque.

- Surveille ton langage, jeune fille ! hurle à moitié Papa.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

- Hé Rin, tu veux venir chez moi pour une pyjama-party demain ? me demande Lin.

On dirait que Lin peut devenir une personne super marrante quand on la connaît.

Je n'ai pas eu de pyjama-party depuis tellement longtemps.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

Demain c'est vendredi.

- Ok. Euh, attends moi à l'extérieur de l'aile principale, et ma mère viendra nous chercher avec mon frère, explique-t-elle, mentionnant l'aile où les seniors de l'école et leurs amis se rencontrent et ont cours.

- Tu as un frère ? je m'exclame. Oh, attends, je suis bête.

J'ai oublié que cette école était pour les jumeaux. Je pensais qu'elle aurait une sœur jumelle, mais la plupart des jumeaux qui vont dans cette école sont de sexe différent.

Lin se met à rire, me dit à tout à l'heure, et disparaît dans le couloir. Je vais devoir marcher dans l'aile principale, les seniors, les amis des seniors, et les classes de seniors.

Et merde.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Quand je rentre à la maison, je fais mes devoirs, j'informe que j'ai une nouvelle amie, et je vais dans la salle de bains mesurer mon tour de taille.

Actuellement mon tour de taille est de 48,9 centimètres.

Je vais au lit et tombe dans un profond sommeil, exactement au moment où ma mère m'appelle pour manger.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Etonnamment, le trajet n'était pas aussi horrible que je pensais. En fait, j'ai couru dans le bâtiment, trois professeurs m'ont hurlé après, et beaucoup de garçons (et quelques filles) ont crié des choses.

Mes chevilles me font tellement mal.

C'est sûrement parce que je suis grosse.

- Rin ! m'appelle Lin, agitant la main gauche d'un mouvement gracieux.

A ses côtés se tient un garçon plus grand qu'elle, avec des cheveux et yeux noirs.

Ca doit être Ren.

- Ren, voici Rin. Rin, voici Ren, nous présente Lin à l'un l'autre d'une voix calme.

Lin n'est jamais bruyante. En classe, elle est toujours silencieuse et mystérieuse. Elle ne répond toujours pas quand un prof l'interroge.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Rin, me sourit Ren en me serrant la main.

- Ravie de te rencontrer aussi.

Je hais cette phrase.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

- Il t'aime bien, commente Lin d'un coup, au milieu du film.

Elle enfourne un popcorn dans sa bouche, m'en offre un, mais je le repose discrètement.

Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui.

- Qui ? je demande.

- Mikuo.

- Non.

- Si.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aimerait ?

- _OHHHH, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir_… Lin se tapote le menton plusieurs fois, avant de continuer avec une voix bizarre, _vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis seulement quatorze ans, puis t'es super cool et sympa, extra jolie, t'as une bonne personnalité… _Il te fixe souvent et il rit toujours quand tu fais des blagues, et vous vous attirez mutuellement, finit-elle de sa voix normale.

- Peu importe. Hé, et si on regardait _The Grudge _?

- D'accord, je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai le 1, regardons-le, acquiesce-t-elle en souriant.

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à hurler.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 5**

* * *

**T/N : **Pfff_, The Grudge _ne fait absolument pas peur (menteuuuuuuuse)

***Paru Café**


	5. Chapitre 5

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Désolée pour ce chapitre si court et banal. Le prochain sera un peu plus...rempli. Lire des pièces de théâtre a complètement court-circuité mon cerveau.

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid, les ballerines aussi minces que des bâtons ou le sweat-shirt de Mikuo ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

On se les gèle. J'avance dans le couloir et je regarde la température.

Vingt deux degrés ?

Hein ?

Peut-être…peut-être que c'est dans ma chambre qu'il fait froid.

_C'est parce que tu n'as rien mangé en une semaine_

Mais non.

_Bien sûr que si, pourquoi je te mentirais ? _

Parce que tu es juste moi, et je ne suis rien qu'une sale petite grosse.

…

Ouais. Ne dit rien.

C'est sûrement les froides nuits de septembre. Le temps se rafraîchit plus on se rapproche d'octobre, pas vrai ?

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Le nom de famille de notre prof de sciences naturelles est Jay-Mangel (_G-ment-guél_). Mais on l'appelle tous Mme « _Je m'engueule_ ».

Les sciences naturelles sont mes matières préférées, en plus de mes options (art, musique, étude d'étymologies).

Elle est énorme.

Elle est plus grosse que moi.

Et je suis aussi grosse que la planète Terre.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

- Le classique « des bonbons ou un sort » ? je questionne Mikuo.

- Ouais, cette année, tu vas le faire ? me demande-t-il.

C'est dans un mois Halloween.

Je ne peux pas y aller.

Si j'y vais, je vais manger tous ces bonbons et devenir encore plus grosse.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Mes dents deviennent de moins en moins blanches. En général, elles sont blanc ivoire, mais là, elles sont…jaunies.

Peu importe.

Je suis déjà imparfaite.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Halloween est dans deux semaines. Mikuo a demandé si il pouvait dormir à la maison (il se trouve trop grand pour aller faire la chasse aux bonbons) et j'ai dit ok, pourquoi pas ?

Donc je ne dois pas manger de sucres, ça grouille de glucides et de calories qui vont proliférer avec leurs tentacules visqueuses dans chaque parcelle de mon corps…

Mes lèvres sont gercées et tellement couvertes de croûtes et mon baume à lèvres empire la chose.

- Rin, excuse-moi hein, mais tes lèvres sont dégueu, commente Miku au déjeuner.

- Ouais, essaye de les embrasser. Crois-moi, ça c'est dégueu ! sarcasme Len, faisant rire tout le monde autour de moi.

- C'est pas sympa ! je crie.

Une fille avec des cheveux rouges en deux couettes bouclées comme des foreuses répète ma phrase dans un ton sarcastique, aigu et flippant.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Il fait super froid à l'extérieur. Ca me rappelle le Lac des Cygnes, Casse-noisette ou l'un de ces ballets avec ces petits rats aussi minces que des bâtons dans de jolis costumes à paillettes, comme si elle sortaient de contes de fées.

Je grelotte.

- Tu veux que je te prête mon sweat-shirt ? propose Mikuo.

Je hoche la tête et il me le tend. Le vêtement est énorme sur moi, et il me dit que j'ai l'air mignonne dedans. Je souris, le remercie, il me dit pas de problème, et que je peux le garder aussi longtemps que je veux.

- Pour toujours, même, glousse-t-il.

Parfait.

Je peux l'utiliser pour cacher mon corps quand je serais trop parfaite pour les gens qui jugent et qui veulent blesser les gens comme moi, qui veulent nous transformer en zombies qui mangent la terre gelée.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

J'ai eu 500 calories aujourd'hui.

Je ne mangerais rien pour le reste de la semaine.

Je suis impatiente de devenir ballerine.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 6**

* * *

**T/N : **J'ai toujours adoré les ballets. A propos de ballerines, quelqu'un connaît-il le manga _Subaru -Danse vers les étoiles-_ de Matsushiro Soda ?

***Paru Café**


	6. Chapitre 6

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas...je crois ?

* * *

Je marche jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin et achète une petite brique de lait écrémé. J'ai super mal aux os, et j'espère que le lait va m'aider.

Quand je rentre à la maison et bois une tasse de lait, ça a le même goût que du sable.

L'autre jour, j'ai accompagné Piko et Ren à _Wendy's_. J'ai pris une _Frosty Jr _(c'est la même taille que ces petites bouteilles d'eau), et quand j'ai regardé à l'intérieur, il y avait un tas de trucs noirs qui flottaient dans la gelée. J'ai grimacé et Ren s'est assis, me couvant du regard alors que je m'agitais et remuais le verre cartonné avec colère.

J'ai l'impression que le lait se gèle, coule en morceaux énormes le long de ma gorge, pourtant je l'ai avalé en même pas quinze secondes.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Mes leçons de danse commencent dans deux semaines, et ensuite je vais danser pendant huit par jour, un très bon exercice.

Mon tour de taille fait 47 centimètres.

Halloween et Mikuo viennent dans deux jours. Récemment, il a remarqué que mes bras deviennent osseux, mais je cache le reste de mon corps avec de larges vêtements.

Je me brosse les cheveux, et une énorme poignée de mèches en tombe.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Mes amis deviennent un peu suspicieux.

Len a dit hier que mes bras sont vraiment maigres, un peu trop maigres.

Alors, pour les rassurer, je mange un sandwich à la confiture et au beurre de cacahuètes.

J'ai l'impression qu'une escouade d'abeilles grouille dans ma gorge, piquant chaque endroit qu'elles peuvent.

Après le déjeuner, je cours dans les toilettes de l'aile sud des nouveaux élèves (toujours vide, comme si les juniors ne pissent _jamais_).

Je m'engouffre dans la dernière cabine, verrouille la porte, et insère deux doigts dans ma gorge.

Je vomis des couleurs magnifiques.

Je me tire les cheveux et je hurle, et plus de cheveux tombent, et je hurle encore, le goût du vomi et de sang dans ma bouche.

C'est quoi mon problème ?

Est-ce que cette bête, horrible et affamée, à l'intérieur de moi, essaye de me tuer avec ses dards acides ?

Je sors de la cabine, double tous les étudiants qui traînent dans les couloirs sans autorisation, franchit les portes de l'école.

Cours, cours, cours.

Je cours jusqu'au parc.

Mes chevilles me font mal, et je vomis encore.

Je rentre chez moi et ignore mes parents me hurlant dessus pour avoir séché les trois heures de cours.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 7**

* * *

**T/N : **_Wendy's _est, si je me rappelle bien, une sorte de fast-food américain. On y vend une sorte de crème glacée, les _Frosty_, et Rin en a pris une minuscule.

***Paru Café**


	7. Chapitre 7

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, encore désolée pour ce chapitre aussi court. Et aussi, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Il a neigé un demi-mètre aujourd'hui. Là où je suis, il neige d'octobre à avril.

Ma peau ne s'affaisse pas, mais je suis un peu osseuse, et les gens commencent à le remarquer.

Quand je marche sur la neige, je ne fais pas de traces.

Comme une ballerine.

Je suis une danseuse étoile.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je glisse le long des couloirs tranquillement. Mikuo s'approche de moi et me demande si je suis malade. Je porte des gants parce que mes doigts ont une légère teinte bleue.

- Rin ? Ah, ça se voit, tu es complètement malade. Je vais annuler pour ce soir, et te border dans ton lit…

Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'il dit, parce que je m'évanouis.

Il fait noir, comme si j'étais aveugle.

Il fait froid.

Ca fait mal.

Je ne peux pas sentir mes doigts ou mes orteils, ma langue est sèche et aigre, j'ai l'impression qu'une créature déchiquète l'intérieur de mes côtes.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, des tubes dans mes bras et un dans mon nez.

- Rin ! Mikuo se jette dans mes bras, pleurant.

Je regarde autour de moi. Lin, Ren, mes parents, Piko, Gumiya, un garçon avec des cheveux bleus sombres, son jumeau mais avec des cheveux rouges, même Gumi est là, tous sont assis dans la petite chambre, parlant tous à la fois jusqu'à ce que le docteur dise :

- Malnutrition. Elle s'est affamée.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 8**

* * *

**T/N :** Le glas sonne pour toi, Rin...


	8. Chapitre 8

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Lol, je sais que ça sonne immature, mais mes amis et moi sommes parties au magasin _Target_,avons acheté des préservatifs et on les a remplis d'eau pour en faire des bombes à eau qu'on a jeté sur un ami garçon.

Ils étaient lubrifiés. LOL.

**Disclaimer : **Si je possédais Vocaloid, je leur ferais faire ce que j'écris (pardon Rin)

* * *

- Rin…c'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? demande Maman, le doute écrit sur tout son visage.

- Tu devenue très maigre…et tu ne manges ni déjeuner, ni dîner, peut-être un morceau de pain au petit déj' la plupart du temps, commente Len en me prenant la main.

- Rin, dit Mikuo en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Ses yeux sont tous rouges et gonflés.

- Tu ne me détestes pas, Mikuo ? je demande d'une voix cassée.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je _t'aime_. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu t'infliges pas, plaide-t-il.

- Rin, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à ton corps ? interroge mon père.

- Je voulais juste être magnifique… je murmure.

- _Magnifique ?_ Rin, tu t'es seulement enlaidie ! C'est une honte ! Une honte ! Sais-tu comment ça va cancaner ? hurle Papa.

Il me secoue rageusement par le cou, et maman, Len, Mikuo, Miku et Gumiya ont toutes les peines du monde à l'éloigner de moi.

- Attends dans la voiture ! Non, mieux, on s'en va ! Qui sait combien d'autres personnes tu vas harasser avec ton trouble mental ! s'égosille Maman en le repoussant.

Gumi les suit, mais tout le monde reste ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, le son de l'appareil de fréquence cardiaque et le son de mon propre cœur qui attend d'exploser et de mourir dans ma poitrine, sifflant dans mes oreilles.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Un mois plus tard, mon tour de taille est de 48 centimètres à nouveau. Je ne fais plus 39 kilos, mais un colossal 45 kilos.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

- Pourquoi ? demande Maman en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis rentrée à la maison, et je dois retourner à l'école lundi (on est samedi).

- Pourquoi t'es tu faite ça ? Il y a une raison ? Où est-ce que tu crois que tu es grosse ?

- …

- Rin !

- …

- Réponds-moi !

- …

- Très bien !

Maman sort son téléphone portable, et compose un numéro.

- Allô ? Akita-sensei ?

- Maman ! je crie.

- Oui, je suis désolée, mais Rin n'ira plus aux leçons de danse. Elle est en train de passer des… _étapes_.

- MAMAN ! je crie à nouveau.

Elle ferme la porte alors que je lui cours après.

- Oui, les ados. Au revoir ! dit-elle, raccrochant.

Je l'entends à peine à travers ma porte en bois épais.

- Tu y retourneras quand tu auras la décence de te rétablir, et de nous dire ce qui ne vas pas.

Je me roule en boule derrière la porte et je pleure jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 9**

* * *

**T/N : **_Target_ est une chaîne de magasins connue aux USA.

***Paru Café**


	9. Chapitre 9

**A Need to Be Smaller **

Renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Ahahaha, j'ai dû écrire ce chapitre très très vite. Je suis l'ordi portable de l'ami de mon père xD

J'ai sérieusement brisé mon réveil un matin. Je me suis levée, j'étais fatiguée, je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'éteindre, donc je l'ai éclaté à répétition contre mon bureau.

Et après, j'étais genre "Ahhhhh il faut juste tourner ce boutonnnn !" XD

* * *

Je marche main dans la main avec Mikuo sur le chemin de l'école, en silence. Il ne me demande pas « pourquoi ».

Je sais qu'il déteste ça.

Moi aussi je déteste ça.

Mon tour de taille de 47 centimètres surtout.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je me lève le lendemain matin, mon alarme chantant une chanson bizarre. Je claque ma main dessus, la faisant taire.

Quand je descends les escaliers, un verre de jus d'orange m'attend devant ma place à la table. Tout le monde, sauf Gumi, me regarde sévèrement alors que j'enfourne dans ma bouche du pain acide.

Je te jure que j'entends mon œsophage hurler de douleur alors que j'avale le liquide orange.

Je monte dans ma chambre, puis dans ma salle de bains, et je me pèse.

46 kilogrammes.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je suis fatiguée de cette rengaine.

« Mange, Rin, mange. »

Rappelez-vous quand vous tous me disiez « Danse, Rin, danse. »

Je peux sentir le monde fondre et se mélanger.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Maman me dit que puisque je m'améliore, je peux retourner aux leçons de danse.

Mikuo m'y emmène. Il me dit après qu'il adore comment je danse.

Pendant tout le cours je ne me suis pas sentie à ma place, j'avais l'air d'une tache au milieu de tous ces cure-dents.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je suis malade de tout ce poids superflu. De tout ce gras. Je dois rester maigre pendant que je suis jeune.

Donc, je vomis.

Après le déjeuner, je vomis tout ce que j'ai, et je me sens incroyable.

Je deviens propre à nouveau.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 10**

* * *

T/N : L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, c'est tout ce que je peux dire :)

***Paru Café**


	10. Chapitre 10

**A Need to Be Smaller**

renommé

**Objectif : une taille en moins**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Si Vocaloid m'appartenait, Mikuo serait réel.

* * *

Ils sont tous si heureux.

- Rin mange ! Elle mange pour de vrai !

Mikuo ne me demande toujours rien. Au lieu de cela, il me tient dans ses bras, il m'embrasse, essuie mes larmes, me frotte la tête jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux soient tout emmêlés. Len est un peu plus gentil avec moi, mais il a toujours été une sale plaie. Miku est plus gaie et s'agite encore plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Lin reste ce qu'elle est- une bonne amie. Ren me surveille quand je mange, et m'évite quand je suis chez lui. Mais il me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne parle plus trop à Piko.

Personne ne demande pourquoi je vais directement à la salle de bains après un repas.

J'ai toujours détesté ce mot : boulimique. Mais maintenant c'est mon sanctuaire. Mon sanctuaire secret jusqu'à ce que je sois « en bonne santé ». Plus personne ne me questionnera sur mes habitudes alimentaires.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Ma thérapeute a remarqué ma perte de deux kilos. Elle ne comprend pas ?

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je fais 45 kilos depuis exactement deux semaines maintenant. C'est le moment d'arrêter de manger mon déjeuner.

Je suppose que la boulimie est utile pour _maintenir_ un poids, pas pour en _perdre_.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

C'est un de ces jours encore. Le ciel est nuageux et gris, et j'ai cette…nostalgie ? Je ne peux pas expliquer ce sentiment. Je le déteste, mais je l'aime en même temps. C'est triste. J'ai envie de le cacher, ainsi il n'aura pas à affronter le monde.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Récemment j'ai mordu mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent. Mikuo ne fait pas de commentaires, et quand je lui demande s'il trouve que c'est dégueu, il me dit la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais entendue.

- Non, car elles sont une partie de toi. Et j'adore chaque magnifique partie de toi.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

- Je déteste mars, grogne Len dans le couloir d'étude.

Je déteste mars aussi. C'est trop lent.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Mes habits deviennent plus larges. J'aime porter les sweat-shirts de Mikuo, pas seulement parce qu'elles me cachent, mais parce qu'il me dit que j'ai l'air adorable dedans, et il m'embrasse sur la joue. Il est trop mignon.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Le mois de mars est trop lent. J'ai l'impression qu'un mois entier s'est écoulé alors qu'on est que le quatorze.

Stupide mars.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je pèse 43,5 kilos. Mikuo est venu avec moi à ma thérapie, a découvert que j'avais perdu du poids, et m'a conduit directement à la maison, alors que j'étais supposée aller en cours de danse !

Mais je ne suis pas en colère, parce que je le méritais. C'est une punition.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Le reste du mois est passé rapidement. J'ai une semaine de vacances.

Je suis assez maigre pour aller dans un centre spécial « troubles alimentaires ». Mikuo dit qu'il va me soutenir, mais je vais essayer de prendre du poids pour ne pas y aller.

Quand j'essaye d'avaler mon pain pour le dîner, je régurgite.

Je n'arrive pas à avaler ma nourriture.

Ca fait mal.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Je me lève le lendemain pas très fraîche.

- Allez, debout Dormeur, c'est déjà midi !

Mikuo me secoue, et je suis prête à le jeter contre mon bureau, puis je réalise que c'est une créature vivante et pas un objet démoniaque en plastique qui fait bip-bip-bip.

Je hais le matin.

- Mikuo ? Que fais-tu là ? Et OH MON DIEU C'EST MIDI ? ON EST LUNDI ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ?! je m'exclame en pleurnichant.

- Parce que ce sont les vacances d'avril ?

- Oh…

Mikuo rit, se retourne, il a l'air tellement mignon dans son grand tablier.

- Je reste avec toi pendant un moment, tes parents sont en voyage d'affaires. Gumiya et Len sont avec eux, et je ne fais pas tellement… _confiance_ à Gumi, dit-il. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, descends dès que tu veux.

Il m'embrasse le front et sort de ma chambre.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je suis un monstre.

Je déteste l'avoir tant blessé, je déteste le blesser toujours autant.

Et je sais qu'il s'en rend compte.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 11**


	11. Chapitre 11

**A Need to Be Smaller**

renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**A/N : **Ce chapitre est juste les souvenirs de Rin. Paresseuse, moi ?

**Disclaimer : **J'en ai marre des disclaimers. Si je possédais Vocaloid, vous croyez vraiment que je serais là ?

* * *

Je me rappelle quand j'étais petite, mon père m'attrapait par les côtes et me soulevait haut dans les airs et jouer à l'hélicoptère. Je m'accrochais à son poignet et glousser et crier de joie. Il me souriait et me reposait par terre après.

Je me rappelle que nous allions à la mer avec ma mère, qui était enceinte à ce moment, et Len et moi collections des coquillages pour les déposer sur son ventre tout rond.

Tout le monde était dévasté, même Gumi, quand les docteurs ont annoncé que maman avait fait une fausse couche.

Ma mère pleurait et criait et jetait des objets à tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Papa m'envoyait la voir quand elle avait une de ses « crises », comme il aimait les appeler, et Maman me faisait m'asseoir sur ses genoux, elle me caressait les cheveux, et disait :

- Rin, mon bébé.

Et les heures après, nous faisions des biscuits, avec Papa, Len et Gumiya nous surveillant par la porte de la cuisine.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Maman pose un verre de fraîche limonade rose en face d'une moi de six ans, et je le prends joyeusement de mes petites mains potelées pour tout boire par la paille.

Nous sommes dans le jardin derrière la maison, juste moi, Maman, Papa, et Gumiya (parce que Len était chez son ami et Gumi refusait de participer à ces « bêtises », comme elle disait.)

Maman plie sa jupe entre ses jambes et commence à glisser des perles sur un fil, un bracelet qu'elle faisait pour moi.

Len revient. Papa, Gumiya et lui jouent en baseball (ce qui était nul, parce que Len et Papa étaient adversaires, et Gumiya jouait et le lanceur et l'attrapeur.)

Et enfin, il y a moi, en petite, assise sous la véranda, un verre vide dans les mains.

C'était la première fois que je me suis sentie seule.

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 12**


	12. Chapitre 12

**A Need to Be Smaller**

renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Pour la dernière fois, je ne possède toujours pas Vocaloid :(

* * *

Lentement je lève la tête du coussin. L'odeur des œufs et de bacon embaume la maison et se glisse sous la porte. Tout est flou pendant quelques secondes puis je me lève.

Je m'avance jusqu'à mon placard et mets quelque vêtements. J'ai commencé à avoir l'air « normale » comme dit Mikuo.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Je suis dégoûtante.

Je cours dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la cuisine. Mikuo ouvre les bras et je me précipite contre son torse.

Je souris et il me donne le plus gros câlin qui existe au monde.

La planète ne peut-elle tourner plus lentement pour moi ?

Puis-je m'échapper, et m'enfuir de ce cauchemar avec Mikuo ?

Pourquoi la vie ne peut-elle pas être un rêve ?

Le temps semble fondre dans le matin frais qui se glisse dans la maison par les fenêtres. Le temps fond à nouveau quand je prends une fourchette, et lentement mange de la nourriture.

Ce n'est pas acide.

Il n'y a pas d'araignées.

C'est de la nourriture. Faite avec amour.

Je guéris…

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 13 (peut-être)**

* * *

**T/N** : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais faire le chapitre treize, parce qu'il ne plaît vraiment pas. C'est un chapitre qui pose les bases de Sleeping Beauty, la séquelle de cette histoire, mais comme je ne sais pas si je vais la traduire... Vous pouvez donc considérer ce chapitre comme le dernier.

***Paru Café**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Dernier chapitre.

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir avec cette horrible histoire, c'était probablement une perte de temps xD

Mais merci de tout coeur d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, parce que si ça m'appartenait, cette fanfic serait réelle MUHAHAHAHA

* * *

**A Need to Be Smaller**

renommé

**Objectif : Une taille en moins**

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard..._

Une Rin Kagamine de vingt-quatre ans s'asseyait devant la baie vitrée de son loft luxueux à New York, tout en regardant les gouttes de pluie se précipiter contre la fenêtre.

Les choses sont devenues meilleures... pour le pire.

Au final, tout le monde l'a laissée. Même Mikuo s'est lassé, après qu'elle soit revenue à ses... habitudes de _régime_.

(PDV Rin)

Mais il le jure, il m'aime encore.

Il m'aime encore.

Je regarde la pluie glisser encore plus vite contre ma vitre, pour rencontrer leur triste destin de se briser en deux contre le pavé. Leurs entrailles éclaboussent le chemin, pendant que des pieds leur marchent dessus sans s'en soucier, sans remarquer leurs cadavres ensanglantés.

_Bzzzz_. _Bzzzz_. Mon portable vibre.

Je regarde l'identifiant, et vois que c'est Luki. Lentement, je réponds au téléphone.

- Oui, bébé ? Hmp... attend-moi que j'arrive. Je sais, tu veux mon essence. Ciao.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

**A/N:** Soyez préparés pour une future séquelle :D

SPOILER : et oui, ça sera basé de SPICE! Parce que je suis méééééchante.


End file.
